


Flying Without Wings

by doreunja



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Apartment AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreunja/pseuds/doreunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol finds out about the new (beautiful) tenant living in the unit under his but apparently trying to look all cool and composed in front of him isn't easy work at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! Cross-posted on Asianfanfics. Bare with me while I try to figure out how AO3 works.  
> (I'm old. It's going to take some time. :/)

 

Seungcheol honestly was never a big fan of being disturbed.

He's twenty one, living his glorious life as a senior in university and another less-glorious life as an averagely-paid bartender for nearby night club. His roommate is two years his junior in the same university and is as screeching loud as a hungry seal who often invites his as screechingly loud friends over or some talks and movies and cheap pizzas (a.k.a broke college students' kind of party).

So, while Seungcheol is still not a big fan of disturbance, he's lived surrounded by ear-splitting noises and annoying, demanding dongsaengs for years that he's grown accustomed to it. To a certain degree. There are still days when he just wants a quiet, lazy day in bed with no disturbance whatsoever.

Days like today. Peaceful Sunday with only a glint of sunlight illuminating his messy excuse of a bedroom, his phone set in silent mode and his brain set in not-picking-up-my-phone-even-if-it's-the-president-calling mode. This rare day needs to be appreciated to its full potential.

"Hyung!"

_... Dammit. I can never have a single minute of peace, can I?_

"Hyung, I swear to God!"

His bedroom door that slams open and heavy footsteps approach him hastily. _Quick, Seungcheol, play dead!_

"It's past noon already, are you going to sleep all day?!"

But you see, playing dead isn't very effective when your roommate have known you for years.

So when Seungkwan rips his curtain open, allowing the blinding sunlight to crash mercilessly against his closed lids, he can't help but groan and stuff himself further under his blanket.

"Leave me alone."

"No," Seungkwan pulls on the poor starry dotted blanket and ignores the strange position of his older roommate like it's everyday occurence, "You're going to the mart and buy groceries and daily necessities, we're out of tissues. I told you already last night."

Seungcheol grumbles incoherent noises and Seungkwan's brain professionally translates it as _no you didn't_.

"Yes I did, I asked you if you have time to get groceries last night and you said you would do it, so do it," He lands a smack on Seungcheol's ass, causing the older to grunt louder, "now!"

"I'm older than you." Seungcheol whines, but he rises because he's a good hyung, although unwillingly. "You don't get to order me around."

Seungkwan looks at him as if he just spits poop. "I do all the cleaning in this apartment, I do all the cooking in this apartment, I do all the bill-paying for this apartment because you can never be bothered with them; I even laundered your stinky boxers, so hell yes I get to order you around."

Seungcheol groans pathetically (because it's true). "Fine. _Mum_."

"Good," Seungkwan really can't be bothered by the nickname anymore because he does feel like he's a mother with Seungcheol around. "Get that ass off that mattress or there would be no food for you until tomorrow."

Maybe Seungcheol is just not destined to have a peaceful Sunday after all.

 

 

 

_"Celeries?"_

"Done."

_"Potatoes? Carrots?"_

"Putting them in right now." And Seungcheol does, even though he's not too sure the huge amount of potatoes and carrots inside the vinyl bag is too many for Seungkwan's standard or not.

_"Now go to the fish corner and get me a couple of medium-sized squids. And eels."_

Seungcheol isn't too sure how much is "a couple" but he's honestly a little scared Seungkwan might scold him if he asks, so he stays silent. "Anything else?"

_"You got the shampoo yet?"_

"Right after this, Ma'am."

_"You remember mine?"_

Oops. What was it again-- Pantene? Or was it L'Oreal? "...Yes."

_"...You don't sound so sure."_

"I know what I'm doing, Seungkwan." No, he doesn't. "Just trust me and I'll see you at home, okay? Bye."

Seungcheol can hear some protests before he hangs up but he doesn't care. He's sure Seungkwan will appreciate any shampoo he gets him anyway.

But apparently, to his horror, going to the biggest grocery store in the area for more choices means too many choices. He's stuck standing in front of the shelf full of shampoos, local and imported, and his face contorts from emotional pain to physical pain as his eyes scans the entire enormous rack.

_Why is there so many kind for just one brand?!_

"You okay there?"

Dejected and exhausted, Seungcheol turns his head, hoping for a shop assistant to feel his misery from ten miles radius and come to help him.

But no. This is even better. Way better. This is-- Holy shit, how can a person be so beautiful?

"I- I-"

Well, hello there, speech impediment.

"You've been standing there for quite a while," the person chuckles (wow that's the most beautiful sound Seungcheol has ever heard), "I honestly thought you fell asleep standing."

"I just-- I--"

Seungcheol waits for his pathetically opening and closing mouth to utter a word, and he knows the stranger does to, but a cat gets his tongue pretty severely, so he just points back at the rack in hope the stranger gets his point.

Maybe he can ask this stranger. His shoulder-length hair is impeccably silky and it looks very soft after all. (Seungcheol does not want to feel it. Yet, at least). Seungkwan might be very thankful if his hair turns out just as soft and silky.

"You need help choosing the shampoos? You don't know which is a good one?"

Seungcheol just nods dumbly.

"I assume it's not for you, then?" The stranger smiles and Seungcheol gulps, shaking his head like a lost child. "Well.. I use this one and it's pretty good. Should work for.. whoever it is you're getting. Unless they're a baby."

Once again, Seungcheol just shakes his head frantically, screaming _no, not for a baby_ but only in his head, and apparently the sight only causes the stranger to laugh again. Seungcheol doesn't even want to check if it's a brand he'd seen before let alone it being Seungkwan's usual brand because right now, words just got jumbled inside his brain in messy scatters.

"Very well then. I'll be taking my leave now." The stranger curts a playful bow and Seungcheol just idiotically follows, bowing his head forward in a perfect 90 degrees bow, successfully making the stranger walk away with a hearty chuckle echoing around him. No 'I see you soon's, much for Seungcheol's dismay, but he understands somehow. His city is big, he probably won't see him again. (But he secretly wishes so).

"T-Thank you!" He finally shouts after a few moments of trance, but the stranger's too far from his line of sight that he doesn't even hear it and turn around. Seungcheol is dejected.

The sound of his phone ringing makes him jump in surprise, and it being S.E.S's I Love you, he immediately picks it up.

 _"Did you get my shampoo?"_ Was the first sentence he gets after accepting the call. He looks down at the shampoo from the stranger. Pantene Pro-V Nature Fusion: For Bouncy Hair. 

... Well, Seungkwan's hair is bouncy. Not as bouncy as his ass, but it still is.

"I did. I'll be going home now."

_"Okay. Don't sway and buy more chips, We have lots already."_

"But you and your friends always eat them all, especially that Mingyu guy!"

_"He's still growing. Spare him."_

"He's literally more than one head taller than you, how much taller does he want be?!"

Seungkwan just sighs in exasperation and by the voice, Seungcheol feels he's probably pinching his nose bridge as well.

_"Just get here quick, I need that eel to cook."_

"Yes Ma'am."

He will have a lot to do when he gets home, including avoiding a nagging Seungkwan because he gets the wrong shampoo, but he's still going to tell him about the surprising and destiny-like (Seungcheol's exact words) meeting with a beautiful stranger that he probably wouldn't care about the nagging.

And then he sighs dreamily. Now being disturbed on a peaceful Sunday no longer sounds like a bad idea afterall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Nature Fusion, for bouncy hair," Seungkwan reads the big bold letters of his new shampoo outloud, before lifting his flaming gaze back to Seungcheol.

_Is this what awaiting death feels like._

"What the hell is this?"

Seungcheol tries his best not to look so obvious as he gulps. "Your shampoo..?"

"My shampoo is L'Oreal."

Shit, so that's what it was. Seungcheol swears he only remembers there's an 'e' somewhere. "Well, maybe it's time to try a different one--?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Oh, come on, they're all the same anyway!" Seungcheol whines, trying to take the shampoo back from his roommate's hand so he can talk him out of it.

"No, they're not!" Seungkwan looks scandalized and Seungcheol wonders which one of them is the sane one. "I want to keep my hair curly as it is, I tried that one, it makes your hair literally so light I felt like I went bald."

"Isn't that a good thing--"

"Not when you can't keep the image of yourself going bald off your mind."

Seungcheol just chooses to shake his head. This conversation is ridiculous. "Anyway, I got everything you have right here. Celeries, squids, eels... All of them, you can start cooking later, okay? Yes you can." He takes everything off the bag rather hastily, reciting every single product God helped him with with Seungkwan's confused saucer-wide eyes following him like the older's gone mad. "Now, I have a very important question for you."

Seungkwan blinks. Seungcheol takes it as a sign to go on and rests his hands on the younger's shoulders to squeeze them, gaze serious.

"Have you ever fallen in love at first sight?"

Seungkwan blinks again, slower this time, with an almost inaudible _I'm sorry what?_ , so Seungcheol repeats willingly. "Have you ever fallen in l--"

But Seungkwan interrupts him with a hand up Seungcheol's face. "I heard you the first time."

"--Oh. Then--"

"Is this a serious question or are you shitting me?" Seungkwan narrows his eyes, skeptical. He's one to have a crush on guys quickly, just a fleeting admiration one day and gone the next, and Seungcheol has been teasing him about it a lot. He wonders if that's one of those teasings.

"Can't you see how serious I'm being." Seungcheol gestures a circle to his face and Seungkwan can't help but blink again.

"Hyung, come on, you know that stuff exist in another realm along with tooth fairy and Santa and rainbow unicorns." Seungkwan makes jazz hands, rolls his eyes and turns on his heels to check on his groceries, leaving Seungcheol and his stupid face by himself. "You need time to actually be in love with someone. It doesn't happen as easy as you spell ABC."

Seungcheol begs to differ. He experienced it literally a few minutes ago. "But I felt it! When I saw him! He was so beautiful, Seungkwan-ah, I almost thought he's a girl because he has the most... most... bling bling and silky hair I've ever seen in the history of hairs!"

Seungkwan sometimes questions if Seungcheol's IQ test did him justice. If it did, his choice of words need more work.

"The butterflies in my stomach just burst when he smiled at me.."

"Oh my God, hyung!" It's Seungkwan's turn to look at him, genuinely mortified and grossed out.

Seungcheol punches on the younger's arm with a huff, ignoring the grumbling from the other. "I'm serious! I just.. Seungkwan-ah, I need to see him again. I'm going crazy, I can't live without him!"

"... You literally just met him a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, and see what it does to me now?! I'm getting fidgety!" Seungcheol almost screams and pulls on his hair. He needs to see that angel again or he will die a painful death.

(And yet he never admits it when Seungkwan claims him a drama-king).

"Look, hyung, I'd love to talk to you about this, I really do," Seungkwan nods, resting a hand on his chest as he fakes the most understanding face he can muster and pats Seungcheol on the shoulder, "but one, I need to start to cook that eel now; two, I honestly don't steer the wheel of your love life so I can't help; and three, your problem, your responsibility."

Seungcheol wants to protest, mouth already opening to inhale a good intake of breath, but the loud doorbell stops him from continuing.

"Go get it and then come back and help me chop the onions." Seungkwan tells him while he himself heads back to the kitchen to do his thing. Seungcheol grumbles, he's not done with this yet, and he never will. Not anytime soon, at least. Seungkwan will see.

"Hello!" A smile greets when Seungcheol opens the door, and he feels his heart almost drop on the ground, eyeballs almost popping out of his sockets and his wording skills gone to Andromeda all at once yet again, "I'm new in this apartment and I'm here to give-- Oh, hey, it's you again!"

Seungcheol screams inwardly because _is this fate, I'm sure this is fate, the angel is here, he is here!!! For me!!!_

"I didn't know you live here. I just moved in the unit under yours and I bring some cookies. You know, 'greetings and please take care of me' kind of gift?" The angel chuckles, causing Seungcheol gargles something in near dolphin frequency that the angel just stops altogether and stares at him, half concerned and half trying not to laugh. "Uh, are you okay..?"

"What's going on?"

_God bless Seungkwan our savior._

"Oh, hello." The angel turns his attention to the shorter male, and Seungcheol takes the chance to stare at that perfect curves of his features while he can. "I'm your new neighbor? I just moved in in the unit under yours, so I'm here to give you greeting snacks."

As much as Seungkwan wants to ignore the idiocy that is Seungcheol, it's hard to do when he's blocking the door. But he smiles nonetheless, extending his hand to shake the angel's and welcoming the gift into his hold. "We welcome you to Diamond, then. Though it's not as luxurious as the name presents, it's still pretty good home nonetheless." 

"I can't agree more. I'm glad you guys don't look like creeps."

Seungcheol freezes on the spot. That isn't intended for him, is it?

"But you gotta be careful of this thing," Seungkwan gestures at dumb-founded Seungcheol, who's still too awestruck to recite a comeback like he always does, "He's nice most of the time, but he does stupid things a lot."

The angel just laughs at that and Seungcheol feels his heart melt. That laugh sounds so beautiful that Seungkwan's insult doesn't do a thing for his feelings. "I'm sure he's not a bad guy."

"Oh, you never know. I'm Seungkwan, by the way."

"Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you, Seungkwan. I like you already."

Jeonghan. The name echoes in Seungcheol's head. _Jeonghan_. It rolls so nicely on his tongue he just wants to call him over and over ag--

A hard nudge on his ribs. "And this sicko's name is Seungcheol. He's twenty one but has an attention span of a three."

The beautiful Jeonghan guy chuckles again and Seungcheol can't feel his legs. "You know what, I kind of noticed it too from earlier."

"You've met before?" Seungkwan's eyes are slightly wider now as he flicks his gaze between the two.

"Yeah, I found him staring at shelves of shampoos earlier at the grocery store."

"Oh," Seungkwan turns to Seungcheol this time, his gaze knowing and teasing and there's a grin on his lips that Seungcheol hates so much, "Oooh."

It's Jeonghan who flicks his gaze between the two roommates now, curious. "Why, did he say something weird about me..?"

"Oh, he said something alright," Seungkwan hums a playful tune, and as much as Seungcheol wants to jump on him and shove a hand to cover his mouth, he doesn't want to do any risky business in front of his angel, "But not a weird thing, not at all. So nothing to worry about."

"Oh, thank God," Jeonghan laughs again. _Please keep laughing I can live forever with that beautiful sound please please--_ "Well then, I guess I have to keep going with my route, I'll see you guys around?"

"Of course," Seungkwan smiles at him, not even bothering to try and snap his roommate out of his idiocy. "We'll be the ones visiting you soon!"

Jeonghan returns the kindness with a beautiful grin on his lips and a small bow of his head, to which Seungcheol returns with a full 90 degrees bow (it takes almost all in Seungkwan not to facepalm), and he slowly, very slowly, closes the door to a click afterwards.

"... Seungkwan-ah."

Seungkwan knows that look, a ridiculous grin wider than their front door and Seungkwan begs with all his gaze _please don't start_.

"This is fate, isn't it?" He sighs dreamily, leaning on their door like he's the male lead of some low-budget teenage romance movie, "I think this is fate."

"Sure it is." Seungkwan rolls his eyes again; he just can't care less. "Now get out of that fairy tale book and start chopping the onions, you whipped idiot."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"What are these?" Seungcheol asked, peeking inside the huge eco bag with a big, bold pink letters of "I'm flaming(o) hot" he's holding. He wishes for once Seungkwan would stop buying ridiculous bags.

"Tteokbokki, kimchi, and some side dishes." Seungkwan shortly responds as he arranges the last lunch box into the bag, "I promised Jeonghan some the last time we met, poor guy lives alone and misses homemade food too much. This'll do until my exam finishes and I can cook for hi--"

"What." Seungcheol blinks. "Ho-Hold on, hold on, hold just right there--" And then he takes a step back, looking very much scandalized and betrayed on all levels, "You. Met Jeonghan. Again."

Seungkwan blinks. "Uh. Yeah."

"Without me."

"Mhm."

"...When?"

"Remember when you stayed at Wonwoo's for a few days to tutor him Calculus?"

Seungcheol dramatically gasps. "...You didn't."

Seungkwan grins that grin that Seungcheol hates so much. "Oh, I so did. A few times."

Cue dramatic wails like a seal in the distance. "...Whyyy, Seungkwan, whyyy."

"Well, actually the correct question is," Seungkwan hums, "Why not?"

"Because did you not _hear_ me these past few days?!"

It surprises Seungkwan that Seungcheol would actually realize how much of an idiot he was being these past few days with all his 'Jeonghan is so beautiful, Jeonghan is such an angel, Jeonghan has the most beautiful hair in the world, _Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan_ '. He was pretty sure the older wouldn't.

"A few days in and you're so whipped already, huh."

"Correction," Seungcheol raises a fore-finger as a warning, "Captivated."

Seungkwan snorts. _What even is the difference?_   "Fine." He finally sighs, putting the last lunchbox inside the bag and handing them altogether to Seungcheol's unawaiting hand. "Here, be me and deliver this to Jeonghan, and _maybe_ actually form a few proper words to talk to him this time."

Seungcheol stills for a few seconds, obviously trying to grasp the situation.

"I'm going to see Jeonghan...?"

"Yeah...?" Seungkwan is unsure now that the older doesn't seem so excited. "I thought that's what you want--"

"Well, yeah, I do, but _not alone_ , you know--"

"Oh, shut it!" Seungkwan growls, glaring at him and Seungcheol cowers. It's funny to see how much control Seungkwan has over him when he's the older one. "You're going. You're gonna knock on that door, you're gonna smile, and you're gonna have a conversation with it, and _finally_ you're gonna have a progress with him because _God_ I'm so tired with your self-conversation about him."

"What self-conversation, I was talking about him with you!"

"Well, I don't want to! I have him under 'Pretty and Very Nice Neighbor' in my head, please don't make me change it to 'Seungcheol's Stupid Crush'."

Seungcheol whines, but Seungkwan ignores him and forces the bag to his hand before pushing him towards the door, impatiently opening it. "Be good, and tell him I say hi!"

Seungcheol wants to protest, but his mouth opens as the door closes, and he's left grumbling. He's not ready for this, nope. Jeonghan's beauty is going to blind him and without a preparation whatsoever, he doesn't know if he's going to survive.

"I know you're still there." He hears Seungkwan's loud voice muffled from the inside. "Go now. He's waiting."

And so Seungcheol, with a heavy heart and sweaty palms, finally does.

 

 

 

It's been around ten minutes _(eight minutes and forty nine seconds; no, Seungcheol's not counting)_ since he arrived in front of Jeonghan's door, and yet he's still bouncy. He's been walking to and fro from the door and the elevator close by, contemplating on just going in or going back and let Seungkwan do it like how it's originally supposed to be.

It's pathetic, he knows, how much he's whipped _(oh, fine, whipped it is)_ when it comes to Jeonghan, and they only met a couple of weeks ago. 

Seungcheol is never good with crushes, love, and everything in between; it's not his best forte. He's good with logic; maths, physics, visible and solid and countable paraphernalias. And as much as he likes Jeonghan, having ending up two of his long-term relationship being dumped with something along 'this is getting boring' or 'you just don't know how to make me happy anymore' even when he tried his best, he's rather afraid of progress.

So he was thinking, maybe admiring Jeonghan from afar will be better for the both of them, because he sure doesn't want to mess this one up. Jeonghan seems really nice; a part of Seungcheol wants him, another part fights because he doesn't want the beautiful angel to just end up in the list of his past.

"Seungcheol?"

He looks up in surprise at the sudden call of his name, finding Jeonghan with his eyebrows furrowed right in front of his eyes. "Wh--"

"Hi! Why are you here, you're not lost are you? I'm pretty sure you need to take another set of stairs to get to your floor."

Words are just so hard to form when there's an angel with his blinding smile in front of you.

But thankfully Seungcheol's eyes caught the huge black plastic bag that Jeonghan's holding, and assuming he's going somewhere, he blurts, "I'm here to walk you!"

Jeonghan blinks, glancing at the plastic in his hold and the end of the hallway. "To the garbage chute...?"

Seungcheol guesses it's too late to take back his offer, so he nods, rather unsurely.

"Well, if you insist." Jeonghan shrugs with a chuckle, turning to walk and Seungcheol quickly follows. "I'm sure you have other reasons to come here, but I guess I'll take advantage of this escort service while I can."

Okay, _now_ he remembers. He has a bag full of food for Jeonghan in his hand. Yes. How did he forget again-- Oh right, the angel blinding him, yes.

"It's rather strange seeing you here with me and not your brother."

"Wait. What?" Seungcheol has to frown and finally turns to look at him. "My brother?"

"Yeah, Seungkwan?"

"What, no no no," Seungcheol laughs; which surprises himself because he doesn't think he'd be able to do that with Jeonghan around, "No, he's just my roommate. No blood-lines. I thought he told you when we first met?"

"Oh." Jeonghan's eyes widen in surprise _('so cute')_  and there's an embarrassed pink hue on his cheeks _('why are you doing this to me, Jeonghan')_. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I thought since you're both Seung, so I assumed-- I guess I was a little distracted when Seungkwan said so." He shakes his head with another shy chuckle.

The chute isn't too far from where they are that with the conversation, Jeonghan dumps the bag in and they're already walking back to his unit. 

"It's okay, I get that a lot, _sadly_." Seungcheol grins, emphasizing the last word just for laugh, and Jeonghan actually does. Seungcheol's heart soars at the sound.

"It must be nice, having a roommate."

Seungcheol shrugs. "I guess, especially if they cook. But that's if you don't mind the constant motherly nagging."

"I'll take the nagging any day," Jeonghan laughs, jabbing his key back to his door to unlock it, and gesturing to Seungcheol to follow him inside, "but only because I'm a horrible cook."

Jeonghan's apartment is rather hollow; not too many furnitures, though they are nicely decorated on certain corners, and obviously very clean. Seungcheol toes his shoes off as in on cue, not wanting to leave a spot of dirt in the holy vicinity.

"Why aren't you looking for a roommate then?"

"Because I have two. Well-- Not a roommate, per se, just my two best friends. They consider this place their new home and has been acting like they own the place ever since I got it; duplicating my keys, coming in and out whenever they want." Jeonghan sighs, but Seungcheol can sense the fondness in his voice when he talks about them, so he smiles.

"They sound nice."

"Most of the time." Jeonghan heads to the kitchen and Seungcheol carefully follows, leaning on the counter and putting down the bag of food he has as Jeonghan washes his hands. "There are exceptions, though. The younger one, Hansol, often scolds me for something as mundane as not throwing away empty toothpaste tube."

"Oh, don't I know it."

They exchange glances at that, their lips slowly curling up before they burst in a fit of chuckles.

Seungcheol likes this, how comfortable Jeonghan is making him even when he was originally terrified and shedding sweats trying to strike a conversation with him. Maybe it's a good start. _(Maybe it's not. Seungcheol is eager, but his trauma is setting an unwanted limit for him.)_

"Oh, what's this?" Jeonghan's focus is immediately taken by the bag.

"Food from Seungkwan." Seungcheol takes the lunchboxes one by one, chuckling when he hears the other's excited noises. "He wanted to take it to you personally but he needs to study for his exams, so here I am. He promises to cook you more when they're done, though."

"That angel," Jeonghan sighs in content _(and Seungcheol silently snickers)_ , opening the lunchboxes one by one to bask in the smell of homemade food, "Tell him thank you and that I will eat them well. I owe him now, he can ask for a favor anytime in return for these."

Seungcheol nods, and Jeonghan puts everything in the fridge. Seungcheol finds himself staring the whole time.

"You know, it would be nice if we can have coffee sometime."

"Yeah?" It's very hard not to stutter at this point, but Seungcheol manages to do so safely, because he might as well mean both Seungcheol and Seungkwan by 'us', probably with the additional tag-alongs of his friends, so maybe it's better not to keep his hopes up too much. "I'll ask Seungkwan then, I'll let you know."

"No, Seungcheol." Jeonghan chuckles, "I meant just us two."

Seungcheol must be wide-eyed in surprise because Jeonghan is laughing, the sound light and oh-so-heavenly in Seungcheol's ears.

"I already know Seungkwan enough to stop by your apartment for coffee and turn on the TV without asking him for permission." He leans closer, and Seungcheol feels all the air in his lungs taken away from him, "I want to get to know _you_ better."

 

 

 

Seungkwan is a very confused boy when the first thing Seungcheol does when he comes home is kissing both cheeks with a series of _'thank you thank you thank you you're awesome I owe you my life'_ , but he's Boo Seungkwan, and it's not that hard for him to know Seungcheol was more than just thankful for his idea.

Fingers crossed; third time's the charm.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos guys! <3

First date. The nerve-wracking moment of truth.

That is, if this _is_ a date.

It's been at least three years since he last went out with someone _properly_  and Seungcheol has forgotten all the basic necessities that comes with it. Does he dress casually, very formally, or hobo-ish? Hats, yes or no? Sunglasses? Long coats? Shorts or ripped-knees denim? Does he bring his wallet or just stuff all of his money to his back pocket?

He's been turning the contents of his closet up and down on his bed and walking back and forth to his mirror and yet he hasn't find the right match of clothes for himself. And by right, he means a decent one, considering he owns nothing but denims and monochromatic print tees.

_But Jeonghan actually never said it's a date, right? Did he? Maybe I'll be fine just wearing whatever..._

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Enters Seungkwan; wide-eyed and clearly horrified at the sight of Seungcheol's bed (and some parts of the floor) covered in messy pile (and more pile, and more pile) of clothes.

"Uh." Seungcheol gulps. Seungkwan can be very scary sometimes. "I'm changing?"

"Your clothes or your former tidy life?!"

Seungcheol dejectedly shrugs, and Seungkwan groans at how helpless he looks.

"Maybe I should cancel." Seungcheol throws his navy tee back on the bed and plants himself face-down on it after, his groans and voice muffled against his clothes, "Jeonghan is nice. He will understand."

"Yeah, understand that you are a complete ass who stands him up." Seungkwan almost growls, snatching a few tees that he can reach in attempt to at least keep down the mess with a shake of his head. "You are going and I don't want to hear another whine."

"But I have no clothes!"

"Shut up! You're twenty one, you're not a little girl anymore!"

Seungcheol growls in disapproval of Seungkwan's choice of words, but he's quick to realize that he really does not have decent clothes.

"Can I at least borrow a shirt?"

Seungkwan sighs; it may be better if he does lend him a few shirts to choose from, Seungcheol's closet is very boring and dull. "Fine."

Seungcheol's eyes twinkle brighter at the answer, and Seungkwan, even though he originally doesn't feel like following his childish scheme, finds himself chuckling as well. This date better bring him back good stories.

"But don't take too long choosing or you're going to be late." 

 

 

 

Seungcheol ends up being late.

He curses under his breath as he runs, eyes glancing at his wristwatch every few seconds as if it stopped time if he does, but sadly, it didn't. Darn it. Being late is very not proper for a first date, what if his points decreases because of this? He can't have that. He has to keep his 100% boyfriend material title, especially for Jeonghan to notice.

He wants to blame Seungkwan for suddenly having a fashionista spur-of-the-moment when Seungcheol only asked for _one_ attire advice ("Does black go with black?", to which Seungkwan answers, "Yes, but only if you're going to the funeral for your fashion sense.") and having him ended up staying still while Seungkwan dressed him up like Barbie's Ken, so he can't actually blame the younger for helping him even though it means he's late.

But still, he's six minutes late and even when he arrives at Caffe Bene, small beads of sweat running down his temples and breathing heavy, his eyes don't seem to catch any sight of Jeonghan.

 _Weird_ , he frowns, and checks his watch again before glancing around the shop. _Did I remember the time wrong?_

"Seungcheol-ah!"

The ever-so-familiar voice comes from inside the cafe, much to Seungcheol's surprise, but that doesn't cover the shock on his face when he sees Jeonghan. Well, his new look, to be exact.

His long, ash-brown hair is no more, and instead, it's replaced with a soft, raven bob. Seungcheol knows it's impossible for Jeonghan to have long hair his entire life, that at some point in the past, Jeonghan must have short or even bald hair (he doesn't want to imagine, though) and Seungcheol isn't sure how they'd look on him, but _damn_ short, dark hair do him justice as good as his long one, if not better.

Jeonghan laughs when he sees Seungcheol gaping, to which the latter quickly tries to shake himself off his trance and quickly jogs over Jeonghan's seat. "Your hair--" was the first thing coming out of his mouth, as he sits down opposite of the bob-haired boy in slow-motion. Jeonghan chuckles again.

"Yes, it looks strange on me, I know." He sighs. "I just want a fresh look, and my roommate suggested I cut it short."

"It's not strange at all!" Seungcheol shouts almost immediately, surprising Jeonghan and turning heads of a few other customers in the cafe that he has to clear his throat, shifting in his seat as he lowers his volume. "It looks on good on you."

"Really?" Jeonghan stares at him unblinking, hands pressing his new hair against his ears in concern. "You don't think it looks weird?"

Seungcheol shakes his head, so hard he feels like it almost falls off his neck, and Jeonghan laughs again, that little laugh that makes Seungcheol feels butterflies in his stomach. Jeonghan looks good in any hairstyle, Seungcheol admits, even when he goes bald. Maybe.

A smile creeps up Jeonghan's lips followed by a sigh of relief, and another chuckle. "Thank you. I wanted to accuse you of lying but really, your face just says it all."

This time, Seungcheol can't help but feel his cheeks warming up, embarrassed that he's becoming such an open book in front of Jeonghan. Where did you hide your sophisticated, cool self, Choi Seungcheol?!

"So, what kind of coffee do you want?"

Seungcheol notices how Jeonghan is sitting on the edge of his seat, gaze flying towards the menu board behind the cashier before back to meet Seungcheol's, and he knows what he's up to. "Why don't you--" he stands up abruptly then, surprising Jeonghan again with the loud creak of his chair, and he sheepishly grins in apology, "Why don't you tell me what _you_ want? I'll get them for you."

"What, no no!" Jeonghan quickly stands up as well--gracefully, unlike clumsy Seungcheol, "This was my idea in the first place, let me buy you--"

"Jeonghan, I insist." Seungcheol surprises himself with how firm he sounds, but it seems to be working since Jeonghan stares at him for a while (it's very hard to breathe when those big, beautiful dark brown eyes pierces right through your heart) and eventually sighs in defeat with a smile following suit.

"Fine. I'll take a mocha frappe, please. And next time, I pay."

Seungcheol grins, a mix of victory and agreement, before dashing towards the cashier, leaving a huffing Jeonghan behind.

Never in his previous days did he ever imagine a chill day out with his crush. For one, he has boring classes in the morning through till noon; two, when he has none, his night job always wears him off the day after; and three, even when he's neither exhausted nor swamped in boring classes, Jeonghan was just simply out of his league. Out of his league _and_ out of this world.

It's been a few weeks since they first knew each other, they've seen each other more often that their earliest encounters; Seungkwan sometimes even invites him over for a random movie and pizza night with his friends, so yes, Seungcheol has quite a dose of Jeonghan almost seven days a week (and yet it's still not enough). Seungcheol no longer is the stupid, speech-impaired boy when it comes to Jeonghan. They have shared small stories, inside jokes, playfully dissed Seungkwan behind his back, and exchanged shoulder-pushes here and there, though all of their interactions are mostly thanks to Seungkwan for leading him on, but still. Sometimes Seungcheol wonders what it feels like to _actually_ have a boyfriend as beautiful as Jeonghan. To be grazed by his presence every single moment of his life. How wonderful. Must have felt like flying even without wings; heavenly.

Heavenly and _delusional_.

Seungcheol shakes his head, just in time when his name is called by the barista to pick up his order, and tries to wave his fantasy off of his head. He needs to focus on real Jeonghan. If he doesn't have a chance in being his boyfriend, then a good friend will do. A very, very good friend. Better than Seungkwan. Better than his two best friends he told Seungcheol about, Jisoo and Hansol.

"Is that mine?"

The sound of Jeonghan's voice breaks Seungcheol's trailing mind, eyes staring straight at Jeonghan for a good second before it curls to a smile when his lips do so. "Of course this is yours," he chuckles, dropping himself back on his seat and handing Jeonghan's his mocha frappe (their hands touched and Seungcheol instantly gets a wave of goosies down his spine, but he's better at covering it with a plain smile now), "Why would I order two for myself?"

Jeonghan shrugs rather nonchalantly, sipping on his coffee with a hint of a hum. "The cashier might hit on you and served you another drink on the house?"

"Don't be silly," Seungcheol's hearty laugh breaks between the coffee-sipping moment, "This is a cafe, Jeonghan, not a bar. And besides, I don't look _that_ good enough to be hit on."

Jeonghan snorts. "Nonsense! You're pretty damn hot to me. If I were her, I'd give you a '10/10 would bang' and my number without you asking."

Seungcheol knows Jeonghan is only joking, and that Jeonghan can be _very_ outgoing sometimes, but this, _this_ , is not far too high for Seungcheol's humour-level-for-Jeonghan yet. This 'is-he-flirting-with-me-or-is-he-just-blurting-it kind of stuff. So he just laughs it off with a very awkward wave of his hand to signal this topic to be skipped, but instead, he's earning a questioning look from Jeonghan and he dies inside.

"What? It's true," Jeonghan shrugs again, for some reason Seungcheol just finds it cute, and casually puts his paper cup down, "What about me?"

Seungcheol blinks. "What about you?"

"From one to ten, what number would you give for me?"

_Shit. No no no no no no no no--_

Jeonghan props his chin on his palm and stares at Seungcheol's mouth opening and closing like a fish with a grin on his lips. "I'm waiting."

"Nine...?" Seungcheol gulps, swallowing the rest ' _because I'm the one you need'_ to the depth of his core and promises himself to stab Seungkwan in his sleep for showing him that list of ridiculous pick-up lines the other day.

"Nine?!" Jeonghan gasps; it looks so real that Seungcheol isn't sure if he actually means it or if he's just joking, but then he starts hitting Seungcheol with balled up little tissues that Seungcheol can't help but laugh as he shields himself, "How dare you give me a _nine_ , I gave you a full ten even with that mushroom hair of yours, you ungrateful little brat!"

"Okay, fine, you're a ten, I'll give a ten!"

"Too late," Jeonghan huffs childishly, nose scrunching in the most adorable way that Seungcheol feels oxygen being sucked out of his lungs, and leans back to his seat with his arms crossed over his chest, "You're already pissing me off. I hate you."

Seungcheol just laughs. "Oh, come on! I'm serious!"

"I don't believe you no more!"

"Jeonghan, you're a ten. I said nine because.. it was stupid, don't mind it. But definitely not because you're not attractive. Hell, I'd give you a hundred if I could." He questions where he gets all this newfound courage from, and he is about to take advantage of the spur of the moment further but he realizes he can't look at Jeonghan's eyes this way without trembling in nervousness, so he opts on cleaning the tiny balls of tissues thrown at him earlier. 

There is a short silence falling over the two of them, and Seungcheol still doesn't dare lifting up his face. That is, until he sees Jeonghan's palm up in his line of sight.

"Give me your phone."

Seungcheol is dumb-founded, but he does so anyway with half his soul leaving his body. Jeonghan taps away something in his phone before returning it, and Seungcheol can't help but re-check, eyebrows frowning in curiosity.

"Relax, I didn't steal your credit card credentials or anything, I just put my number in. I take your 100 as a form of a more sincere apology."

Eyes widening in surprise, he finds Jeonghan grinning at him, mouth busy nipping on his mocha frappe's straw.

"You can delete it if you want."

"What, no!" Seungcheol blurts, holding his phone to his chest like it's the most precious diamond in his life, his voice so loud that it turns a few heads again, and Jeonghan laughs at him. "I just want to know what you put yourself under."

Jeonghan shakes his head out of amusement and chuckles again. "You'll find that out later. Now," he drinks the rest of his coffee and reaches to wear his jacket again, ignoring the confused look on Seungcheol's face because really, he's immune to that by now and prefers to think it's Seungcheol's default face anyway, "Let's go watch a movie."

That's a bit sudden, Seungcheol blinks, but he sips his coffee empty and wears his jacket again to follow Jeonghan.

"Why are going to watch a movie?"

"Because," Jeonghan pulls to hold Seungcheol's hand, dragging him out the coffee shop and linking his arm to the older, laughing when Seungcheol makes that nervous expression again, "What is a date without a movie, really?"

 

 

 

Seungcheol comes home a little before midnight, not before making sure Jeonghan's safely arrived in front of his door like the gentleman he is, so Seungkwan is already off to dreamland with a light snore. Thank God, Seungcheol inwardly sighs in reliefs, he's exhausted and he just wants to sleep, but if Seungkwan's up, he would interrogate him until the sun rises again.

So he takes a quick shower to clean himself instead and prepare for bed; this probably will be the first in many nights to come where he's off with a beautiful dream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (8:30PM)** _

_'Angel Jeonghan', really? That's what you put yourself under?_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (8:36PM)** _

_Hey, don't look at me, it was Seungkwan's idea first to call me that ㅋㅋㅋ_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (8:42PM)** _

_Really? Out of the blue? Pft, right-_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (8:46PM)** _

_Probably because my birthday's on October 4. 1004?_

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (8:49PM)** _

_But honestly tho, where's the lie? (o˘◡˘o)~☆_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (8:53PM)** _

_You're surprisingly as conceited as Seungkwan, I'm shocked. Were you always like this or is this because you've been hanging out with him too much lately?_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (8:56PM)** _

_You know what, I'll just take that as a compliment, I like that sass-ball too much ㅎㅎ This is my true self!_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (9:01PM)** _

_You should hang out with me more, maybe then you'll become less conceited and more normal._

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (9:03PM)** _

_Pft, normal, yeah sure—_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (9:05PM)** _

_Yah! Are you doubting me? Am I not normal to you?!_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (9:07PM)** _

_I didn't say anything~ :p_

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (9:27PM)** _

_Seungcheol...? :c_

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (9:41PM)** _

_You're not mad at me, are you? I was just joking!_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (9:52PM)** _

_Omg sorry! I had a flux of customers just now. And no of course I'm not mad at you!! I'm nice. :p_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (9:58PM)** _

_I want to say something to that but then you won't reply anymore so I'll just stay quiet. XD Are you working now? Am I disturbing you? :(_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:02PM)** _

_ㄱㅅㄱ" I'm going to pretend you said nothing. _Yeah actually, I am, but it's ok, I'm free now!__

_And rather bored, so I'm glad you texted haha :)_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:05PM)** _

_Are you sure? Where do you work at anyway, why so late?_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:08PM)** _

_Very sure. I work at night club, so yeah I have night shifts ㅋㅋ_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:11PM)** _

_Omg are you a stripper?!?! (ㅇ ㅁㅇ)"_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:13PM)** _

_... OTL No Jeonghan, I'm a bartender at B One. I'm not even sure we have a stripclub in this country—_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:18PM)** _

_Oh. ㅋㅋㅋ that's true._

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:19PM)** _

_Can I come visit?_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:23PM)** _

_Yeah, why not. Just tell me when, I might not be here and you might not get free drinks. :p_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:25PM)** _

_Pft, have you seen me? I never NOT get free drinks before :p_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:28PM)** _

_... Wow. I literally have nothing to reply to that with..._

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:32PM)** _

_That's 1 point for Jeonghan then, ha! When does your shift end?_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:35PM)** _

_Supposedly around 1AM, but you know some people likes to hang around until later, so idk..._

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:37PM)** _

_Can I visit now then?_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:40PM)** _

_What— Now?! It's already so late though?_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:44PM)** _

_I'm bored. Been out with Jisoo from daylight but he wants to go home now and I don't :/_

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:44PM)** _

_And besides, I'm already in Itaewon :p and you can walk me home so I don't have to go home alone ㅋㅋㅋ_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (10:48PM)** _

_You sure you want me to walk you home? I finish at 1 Jeonghan..._

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (10:52PM)** _

_That's fine, it's been a while since I last gone clubbing anyway~_

 

_**To: Angel Jeonghan (11:28PM)** _

_Sorry, my manager just told me off from using the phone while working haha. Just come over and find me at the counter ok?_

 

_**From: Angel Jeonghan (11:34PM)** _

_Okay I'm already near, sorry I got you into trouble! ㅠㅠㅠ_

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, Seungcheol doesn't expect Jeonghan to keep his words. It's getting late, and their apartment complex is only a few blocks away; he would understand if Jeonghan decides to turn and keep walking home instead. So he's more than surprised to see the faint silhouette of his (perfect) face dim-lit by the colorful lights circling around.

"Thank God you didn't lie about not being a stripper!" Is the first thing Jeonghan shouts pas the booming music as soon as he slides in to sit on one of the stools. Seungcheol just laughs heartily.

"What can I say, I'm an honest man. What can I get ya?"

"That depends, are you going to show me your sick juggling skill or are you going to boringly pour my drink like every normal person? If it's the latter, just get me a tap water."

Seungcheol grins. "Specially for you, I'll go with the former."

He has to take into consideration that Jeonghan might or might not have a high alcohol tolerance, so he goes with a simple Manhattan, cocktail shakers twirling all around him as he shows off his skill. A sense of proud flares in his chest from the way Jeonghan looks at him; full of proud and awe, exactly everything he's ever get from a customer, but it's a different feeling because it's Jeonghan.

"Here you go." He slides the pretty-looking red liquid's tall glass over to Jeonghan. "I hope you enjoyed the performance, Sir?"

Jeonghan almost opens his mouth, but another bartender near Seungcheol scoots in with a playful twinkle on his eyes. "Don't get tricked. He might say it's a special show only for you, but honestly it's what he does daily around here."

"Yah! Don't go around and spill the beans!" Seungcheol slaps the slightly taller bartender's in the ass, to Jeonghan's surprise, but the other just laughs it off like it's something they do often. "Sorry about that. He's a bore."

"Who's named Mingyu. Hello." The tall bartender slides in Jeonghan's frame of sight again, and Seungcheol groans, trying to push him away to no avail because Mingyu's already bending forward, propping his chin on his palm and staring at Jeonghan with a creepy grin. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you, I guess." Jeonghan just waves it off with a soft laugh. "Why is your name so familiar to me?"

"He's one of Seungkwan's friends. He might have mentioned him to you."

"Ah..." Jeonghan nods, and Mingyu does too.

"Really though, I almost didn't believe you're actually here for this lame guy." He points at Seungcheol with a smug smile on his lips.

"Alright, that's enough," Seungcheol actually uses his strength to push Mingyu away this time, and despite being almost half-a-head taller than him, Mingyu is still too weak for Seungcheol's strength. "Don't listen to him. I'm popular."

Jeonghan laughs at that, because Mingyu's shout of  _'that's a complete and horrible lie!'_ makes it to his ear in no time. "He's pretty cute."

"Na-uh, he's off-limits," Seungcheol tuts, refilling Jeonghan's drink again after skillfully juggling the shakers behind his back, just for show (he likes it when Jeonghan looks at him in awe), "He and his boyfriend are so cheesy and sweet, it's sickening."

"We're  _romantic_. You're just salty you haven't gotten a booty in years." Mingyu slides closer again and Seungcheol pushes at his face until he backs off for real to the other corner of the counter with a mocking laugh.

"Haven't gotten a booty in years, huh," He hears Jeonghan catches up behind him and he really wants to facepalm.

"Like I said, don't listen to him."

"Why not? Was that a lie?"

"Well—" Seungcheol splutters, lips idiotically opening and closing like a fish, "Not really?"

"Then?"

It takes seconds for him to actually form a proper answer, but even then it doesn't sound very convincing. "He just likes teasing me."

"Aw," He watches Jeonghan propping his chin on both his palm, head tilting slightly in adoration, "You two are cute."

"Let's not go there," Seungcheol playfully groans, "It's not enough that he has to come over a lot to raid my food, now he has found a new game by walking me down my miserable love life."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad," The bob-haired male chuckles before turning his attention to the dance floor, "I think I want to dance."

The pit of Seungcheol's stomach churns rather uncomfortably; sure, there aren't very much rated ass-to-crotch, ass-to-ass, crotch-to-crotch interaction going on in the dance floor much like every other day on the weekends, but there are still lots of people and very little gaps between them, and the thought of Jeonghan grinding—accidentally or on purpose—against them is very much disturbing him.

"Actually, the manager told me I can get off early," He blurts out, a completely made-out and non-organized lie.  _What are you doing, Choi Seungcheol, he's not your boyfriend!_

Jeonghan frowns as he slowly turns to Seungcheol, then at his watch, then back at Seungcheol. He's suspicious, Seungcheol can tell. "It's only a little after 12, I thought your shift ends at 1? And didn't you said you got scolded for being on your phone? He let you get off early after that?"

"Yeah," Seungcheol tries his best not to look so obvious as he gulps, "He's a very lenient manager. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you insist..." Jeonghan eventually gives up, sliding back to his seat more comfortably. "I'll wait here while you finish off whatever it is you need."

Seungcheol flashes him a smile and a nod before he's off to have a quick chat with Mingyu, then dashing off behind the 'staff only' door. Jeonghan just watches him with a smile before Mingyu decides to replace the empty spot.

"So, Mingyu," Jeonghan hums, a playful smile on his lips, "Pretend we're old friends and tell me all about you and your little lover."

Mingyu laughs, but Jeonghan can sense the underlying shyness, and he smiles, "He's not little, at all. If you know what I mean."

It takes a few moments for Jeonghan to register what he means, and when he does, he bursts out laughing, only to cover the second-hand embarrassment, "Oh my God, when I said 'pretend we're old friends', I didn't mean more than a decade old! We just met today, I didn't need to know about your sexual lifestyle yet!"

"Hey, you asked about it first!"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Oh well," Mingyu shrugs like it was nothing, but small chuckles still lingers anyway, "I'm serious though, he's not little, he's taller than Seungcheol hyung! Well, only by half an inch, but still."

Jeonghan hums, so Mingyu takes it as a cue to continue. "His name is Wonwoo, he's Seungcheol hyung's junior, actually! They're both the same major. We grew up together, but we only started dating a year ago or so."

"Ooh, childhood friends turned lovers, interesting. Did he confess first?"

"I did. If he did, we wouldn't be dating right now, that clueless brat." Mingyu rolls his eyes, but he stops midway when he realizes something, "Wait, why am I telling you all this? Oh my God, did you hypnotize me into spilling all my personal secrets?"

Jeonghan laughs whole-heartedly. He's always told how comfortable his presence is around others, that they can't help but talk to him like he's a long-lost siblings. Jeonghan magic, he supposes.

"Anyways, no need to pay, Seungcheol-hyung got it covered."

"What?" Jeonghan whines, eyes wide at the news, and he twirls around in his swivel stool. "But he told me I can pay next!"

It's Mingyu's turn to laugh, but before he can retort with anything, Seungcheol is already back into the conversation with a more casual attire, button-down-shirt off and replaced with a simple white print tee and a black jacket, confusion in his face when he sees Mingyu laughing and Jeonghan scrunching his nose up in disapproval.

"You told me I can pay next!"

"For a date, Jeonghan," Seungcheol chuckles, admiring himself for not sounding so nervous when he said it, "This is not a date."

"We're in a club and it's almost midnight and I drank a Manhattan!" Jeonghan screeches, arms crossed over his chest and Seungcheol can't help but find him utterly adorable, "Might as well be a date!"

"Well, it's too late now, all that's left to do is for us to go home." Seungcheol shrugs nonchalantly; he's not having this argument today. Jeonghan comes to his workplace, it's only fair if he gets him free drinks, at least as a welcoming drink.

"Ugh, fine," Jeonghan gives up with a scrunch of his nose before putting on his jacket again. "But next time, I really pay. I won't be having your reasons." He points at Seungcheol, who just waves it off with a grin.

"We'll see about that. Bye, Gyu, don't abandon your customers!"

They leave with a disgruntled Mingyu behind them for taking two shifts all on his own. Seungcheol struts away after Jeonghan with a victorious laugh.

 

 

 

The walk back to their apartment unit went a little quieter than Seungcheol had expected, with only a little jokes exchanged here and there, but nothing too excessive; it's perhaps the exhaustion. Jeonghan did say he was out the whole day since afternoon, right? And he himself hasn't been sleeping well catching up with his classes and upcoming exams. But it's a good silence that they're having, so Seungcheol doesn't really mind (despite the fact that the back of his hand occassionally brushes against Jeonghan's and he really just want to hold it tight).

As expected, their apartment complex is quiet, most of the lights on the windows are off except a few, but then again they know most students who live there is quite an owl. They ride the elevator and walks over to Jeonghan's unit in silence.

"Your light's on?" Seungcheol points out when he notices the ray of lights from under his door.

Jeonghan rummages his pocket for his key with a hum. "Yeah, Hansol stays over. He doesn't go to sleep unless it's later than 3AM."

"Wow," Seungcheol scrunches his nose, "That's... unhealthy."

"He always told me off if I nag him. He said 'kids these days stays up so late, why can't I?'."

Seungcheol laughs; he's not too familiar with that concept. Seungkwan's the type to sleep at 9 because _that's when the collagen production on your skin is at its maximum_. 

"Well then, thank you for walking me back." Jeonghan turns to him with a grin. Seungcheol grins back.

"Actually you kind of forced me, it's not like I offered—"

Jeonghan hits his chest lightly and Seungcheol yelps, laughing as he rubs at the lingering sting.

"Well, off you go. Good night," Seungcheol smiles, giving the other male's back a gentle pat (it's amazing how far they've gone now, remembering how incapable Seungcheol was of Korean just by the sight of Jeonghan), and Jeonghan smiles in return.

"Good night. It was a fun short date, by the way. I should visit your workplace often."

"I'll grant you one more visit and then there's no more free drinks."

"Deal," Jeonghan laughs, waving at Seungcheol before opening his door.

But just as Seungcheol is about to turn on his heels and left, he's riled back with the sound of Jeonghan's shriek.

Panicking at the sudden voice, Seungcheol clambers back to Jeonghan's door with a stuttered ' _what happened did you get robbed_ '. But apparently, what's in front of him is perhaps worse than robbery.

It takes a moment for Seungcheol to finally register the promisingly tangled limbs and bare skin, the red, breathless and literally only half-an-inch-away familiar faces looking right back at him and Jeonghan wide-eyed.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ , SEUNGKWAN?!"

"CHOI HANSOL, PUT ON A SHIRT AND GET OFF OF HIM, _RIGHT NOW_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, finally Verkwan makes an entrance. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

"Explain yourselves."

All four of them is currently seated at Jeonghan's living room; well, not really. Only Seungkwan and Hansol, while Seungcheol sits on the arm chair right next to it and Jeonghan pacing behind Seungcheol hastily, muttering something along the lines off  _'I'm never sitting on that couch anymore'_.

Seungkwan fidgets in his seat, fingers fiddling with the hem of his white tee. Seungcheol is in no way angry, he knows it, but he still can't find it in himself to lift his head and look at him. It's his fault for hiding his secret rendezvous with Hansol these past few weeks.

"I was waiting for you, but I got bored, so I came here thinking Jeonghan hyung probably knew where you were," Seungkwan's voice comes out as nothing but an almost inaudible mumble, "We were just watching a movie, I don't know how things escalated—"

"It was my idea," Hansol interjected with Seungkwan looking at him wide-eyed, but Seungcheol knows better. He knows Seungkwan better. So he only lifts a finger, and Hansol immediately shuts up and shrinks back in his seat.

Seungcheol sighs out loud, and Jeonghan rests his hand on his shoulder as if to say 'calm down'. So he does; he does takes his moment before standing up, "Let's go home, Seungkwan."

"No."

The firm answer is somewhat unexpected.

"No?" Seungcheol repeats, eyebrows frowning, just to make sure.

"No." Seungkwan's voice sounds more firm this time, and all eyes fall on him. He gulps. "I— I like Hansol. I know—," He whines when he sees Seungcheol opening his mouth, a silent plea to let him finish, so Seungcheol, being the good hyung he is, closes his mouth again, "I know I say that a lot to almost all the guys I had crushes on, but I really mean it this time. We've seen each other a few times—behind your backs, I know, I'm sorry—and I really like him. Like, really. So I thought, you know... Today might be a good time for our first."

Everyone falls silent at that, but Seungcheol notices Hansol doesn't seem too fazed. How long have they been in this... relationship?

"Fine," Seungcheol sighs in the end, giving up like the weak hyung he is, but as soon as he sees Seungkwan beaming in a smile, he can't help but let out a chuckle. "Protection. Don't forget."

Seungkwan raises his hand to a salute, his feet clasping together trying to imitate army soldiers, but for some reason it looks pretty much comedic. "Yes, Sir."

"Now wait, hold on a minute there."

The relaxed atmosphere tenses again when all eyes now fall on Jeonghan, all kinds of disturbed evident in his eyes. "This is  _my_  house. I get to decide the end call."

With an eyebrow quirked upwards, Seungcheol watches as both Hansol and Seungkwan whine, trying to use their full-force aegyo to get rid of the owner of the house so they can do the do.

How much funnier can this situation be?

Jeonghan groans, hands holding his head, looking dillematic than ever. "I really don't want to be a party-pooper and I adore you, Seungkwan, truly. Even though I question your choice in boys with Hansol over here— ( _"Hey!"_ ) —but how am I supposed to sleep with you two doing it on my couch?!"

"Well..." Seungkwan glances at Seungcheol for a brief second, and by the way he fidgets with the hem of his shirt again, Seungcheol knows he might not like whatever's going to come out of that mouth, but he's a milisecond to late in stopping him, "You can stay at our place? I'm sure Seungcheol hyung wouldn't mind..."

"Whoa!" Seungcheol raises both hands in defense. "Hold your horses, Kwan, who stays where now?!"

"Jeonghan hyung. Staying at our place." Seungkwan blinks as if it's the most normal thing he says, "He can stay in your room since you have comfier bed. You can take my room."

Seungcheol finds Jeonghan's eyes are on him now, but he can't really place the way he looks at him.  _Is he actually approving or is that gaze means it's a terrible idea?!_

"Sounds fine by me." Jeonghan shrugs, and Seungcheol gargles.

" _What?!_ "

"What?" Jeonghan blinks as he casually gathers his things again. "I'm just staying there for one night, Cheol, give these kids a moment."

Cheol. Jeonghan never calls him Cheol. He kind of likes it.  _Cheol._ It's nice hearing that out of Jeonghan's mouth.

_Wait a second, Choi Seungcheol, focus!_

"I can sleep on the couch if you're so opposed of the idea."

"What," Seungcheol almost chokes, "No, that's not what I mean—"

"Then let's go," Jeonghan takes his hand almost immediately and Seungcheol finds himself spluttering indignantly, "They are actually oozing sexual tension just from their eyes and it's suffocating my pathetic single self."

 

 

 

"Teenagers and their uncontrollable hormones."

Seungcheol hears Jeonghan grumbling as he's dragged away to the stairs, but he swears there's an oozing fondness hinting behind that Seungcheol catches.

"You let them have your house for a night," Seungcheol means his words to be more teasing, but he ends up sounding gentler than he's supposed to, "What an awesome hyung you are."

"Yeah, well, what other choice do I have? I'm not having real-life porn on my ears all night long."

Seungcheol grins, but it falters a little when Jeonghan releases his hand.

"Hansol hasn't been home for a year, at least." Jeonghan's voice falters, so small that Seungcheol ligtens his steps just to hear it more clearly, "His home's broken now with his parents' constant fight. They refuse to get a divorce though, something about pride and title. So my house has been his ever since. Most of the time, I don't mind, he's nice, and he cleans properly. He even pays the bills when he's got the money."

This is probably the first time Jeonghan has told him a story—something outside of what prank his clubmates do to his professor, or of that weird-smelled mayo on his beef burger—it's something significant, something deep, something he  _cares about_. And he tells it to Seungcheol without even a falter of doubt. So Seungcheol feels the need to listen well.

"Poor kid, though." Jeonghan sighs, heavy steps slowing down as they descent the stairs, "If only I can provide more for him."

"A roof over his head and bread for his stomach are more than enough, I'm sure he's very thankful," Seungcheol finds himself speaking up, and smiles when Jeonghan catches his eyes. Jeonghan smiles back.

"I do hope so."

It was quite the struggle for Seungcheol to find his house key; he had to check through all his pockets and endure a chuckle from Jeonghan (which he doesn't mind at all; his laugh sounds really nice anyway), but when he does find it on his back pocket along with his wallet, his next challenge is to properly jab it into the keyhole.

It's just hard not to be nervous when you're going to  _sleep together with your crush._

Not necessarily on the same bed and with less dirty behind the choice of words, but still just as nerve-wracking.

"You okay there?"

"Yep."  _No._ But his key finally clicks and he turns it open and he sings Hallelujah inwardly. "Make yourself at home, literally. I'm pretty sure you already know this house better than I do."

Jeonghan laughs in agreement. "I've been here too much, haven't I?"

"I don't complain." Seungcheol grins, praising himself for the sudden urge of boldness that sends Jeonghan chuckling and  _is he blushing?_

"I'll just take the couch."

"Don't be silly," Seungcheol immediately rushes towards his bedroom, making a quick pat on his mattress to make sure everything's clean, "Sleep on my bed. I'll sleep in Seungkwan's room." He sees Jeonghan hesitating a little, so he pushes him inside while he contemplates. "I insist."

"Why not we sleep together?"

Seungcheol would have fainted if he failed to catch the grin on Jeonghan's lips and the glint of mischief in his eyes. "Careful, I might really try."

Jeonghan laughs, and Seungcheol does too, genuinely. 

"Oh, right, change. Uh—" Hurrying towards his drawer, he easily pulls out a pair of shorts, though it takes him a while to find a simple shirt. He throws them over to Jeonghan, who catches it like a pro with a grateful smile on his lips.

"Well."

Seungcheol blinks. "Well what?"

"I'm going to change?" Jeonghan inquires, almost blushing, "I mean feel free to stay, but don't get a hard on."

"Please." Seungcheol fakes a snort, but he knows the possibility is indeed too high. So he rushes outside after grabbing a pair of sleeping attire himself, followed by Jeonghan's melodious laugh, towards Seungkwan's room and change.

His shirt turns out to be a whole lot bigger on Jeonghan; which surprises him, because he never really thinks Jeonghan's the small type. But then again, he's skinny, which probably is the real reason.

"Good night, Seungcheol."

Jeonghan's muffled voice from one side of his room snaps him from his thought, but he smiles, even though the other can't see him.

"Good night, Jeonghan."

 

 

 

Seungcheol can't sleep.

Obviously. While being under one roof with his crush is not a big deal at all, this is  _Jeonghan_ , and it is a big deal for Seungcheol. 

He grabs his phone with a sigh to peek at the time. 3:04. He's been tossing and turning for more than 2 hours. Great.

He groans, trying to clamp his eyelids shut because he needs to be up early tomorrow for his class and yet his whole body is awake.  _We're not even in the same_ room _._

A soft turn on his door knob almost throws him off the bed in surprise, but when Jeonghan appears from the gap in between, he's sure he had never been this surprised before.

"Can I sleep with you?" Jeonghan's voice is soft, but it rings echoes in Seungcheol's mind louder than all the speakers in his club combined.

"But—"  _why_ , Seungcheol almost blurts, but Jeonghan already slides in the room without waiting for his approval, leaving him dumbfounded, but scooting away slightly anyway when Jeonghan settles down next to him, literally inches away from him.

Seungcheol desperately wishes Jeonghan can't hear his heartbeat from this closeness.

"Is that your heartbeat I hear?"

_Dammit._

"Uh."

"It is? Wow, that's loud." Jeonghan laughs, but this time Seungcheol can't find himself laughing back, too flustered with the entire situation that he can't focus on what to think, let alone notice the pink blossoming on Jeonghan's cheek as he murmurs, "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

_What._

Seungcheol blinks, heart racing even faster and louder in his ribs. He wants to confront Jeonghan about it, but his back is already facing him and he murmurs good night for the second time that day that Seungcheol swallows his words to himself.

 _Does that mean what I_ think _it means?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I owe you guys an apology. I'm really sorry for putting this story on hold for like months? Was it two months? My close uncle and my grandfather passed away almost at the same time, within the same month, and it was a really, really depressing time for me that I haven't had any muse at all to follow K-POP, let alone writing. I'm better now, still recovering, I was really close to both of them and it was really a shock as they both passed away without any prior illness or whatever. Sigh. So yes, I'm asking for your forgiveness and understanding. I'm not going to abandon this story, but it will end in a couple more chapters. I hope you guys understand, again I'm sorry for being inactive!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Seungcheol wakes up an hour later than he's supposed to.

His eyes are heavily-lidded, hair a terrible chuck of mess and his limb heavy from the lack of sleep he's got last night. It's fine, he thinks, he'd just ask a friend to fake an attendance to today's class.

Blearily, he reaches for his phone on his side table, putting it a distance away from his eyes because he knows at this rate even a low light will damage his eyes, unlocking it and browsing down like his every day routine.

Nothing from Seungkwan. That damn kid must've gotten some real fun to forget about Seungcheol's existence at all.

With a harsh ruffle on his hair and a wide yawn, he slides off the bed and out the room, half worried that Jeonghan's already out there wandering in the streets alone that he had to chase after him to make sure he's safe but that's when he smells it; coffee and breakfast and a little warmth of a home.

This feels pleasantly domestic. Not that he's grown to _love_ Jeonghan — love is one too strong a word and it's far too quick for that at this point — but Seungcheol's heart still swells when he sees Jeonghan behind his stove, flipping pancakes as he hums to a song Seungcheol isn't familiar to.

"Morning."

Jeonghan turns to him, slightly surprised at the low register the sleepy older male has, but he smiles anyway before turning back to his cooking.

"Morning. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen, I figured you'd be as hungry as I was when you wake up."

"And you figured right," Seungcheol chuckles, having the decency to cover his mouth as he yawns this time and sliding over to the kitchen counter to lean against it. Since when did he feel it's easy to be around Jeonghan now?

"Do you have maple syrup?" Jeonghan asks without turning, either because he's busy plating the pancakes now or because Seungcheol looks hot with his bed hair he just had to look away.

"Top cabinet, left shel— You know what, let me just—" Seungcheol leaves his words unfinished as he reaches for the said spot, pulling a nearly empty bottle of maple syrup, to which Jeonghan chuckles.

"I also figured you'd be the kind to eat pancakes with maple syrups."

Seungcheol laughs at that. His eyes easily focus at Jeonghan's graceful fingers as he flicks the bottle open, pouring a generous syrup over the pancakes on one plate only.

"You don't like maple syrup?"

"I do," Jeonghan briefly turns at him to smile before handing Seungcheol his plate, "I just like my pancakes plain."

Seungcheol's eyebrows knit together, thinking as he mindlessly forks at his breakfast standing, "I don't think I've ever known someone with that preference."

"Now you do," Jeonghan's laugh does a pleasant flipping thing in his stomach, "I just like my fluffy pancakes plain so I can enjoy its real taste, yknow?"

"Are you saying you're at Masterchef's level of cooking to be able to make such pancakes?"

"I guess," Jeonghan shrugs, "I mean I'm sure I boil hot water as good as they do?"

Seungcheol bursts out laughing at the statement, sending Jeonghan grinning as well because he managed to pull such sincere-sounding laugh from the older. "I'm sure you do."

There's a short pleasant silence when they chomp down their pancakes. Jeonghan's true; the pancake is fluffy and delicious, he chomps on half of it within seconds. Seungkwan's are fine, they're edible, but he figures Seungkwan is strangely better at more complicated cooking, remembering how strange his omelette tasted last week and how excellent his samgyetang was the other day. Seungcheol wonders if there's a way he can have this pancakes every morning instead.

"Do you have classes this morning?"

"I do," there's a glint of sadness in Jeonghan's eyes that he fails to catch, "I need to go back to my place after this and, hopefully, pry Seungkwan off of Hansol so I can get on with my day. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. You're gonna need it," Seungcheol grins against his coffee.

Jeonghan laughs heartily.

"Will you come stay over more often?" Seungcheol blurts before his brain can stop himself, and he's left blabbering in surprise of his own words, "I-I mean, this pancake is really — it's super and— haha— I mean it would be amazeballs if you can make some for me again soon—"

 _Amazeballs?!_ Seungcheol mentally screeches. _Dear brain, of all times you choose to fail me, you just_ have _to go at it now!_

Jeonghan chuckles, surprisingly, taking Seungcheol aback, and _is that pink on his cheeks...?_   "I'd love to, actually."

_What—_

"Are— Are you sure?"

Jeonghan nods, looking firm, but there's a smile on his lips still. "Yeah, definitely. I mean I don't think I've ever cooked for Seungkwan too, so why not. He's made me lots of delicious dishes before, I have to return the favor sooner or later."

"Oh. Seungkwan, yes of course."

The disappointment in Seungcheol's voice is much too obvious to Jeonghan that he can't even pretend he didn't notice, but he decides not to say anything over it so he grins instead, taking his and Seungcheol's now empty plates away and putting both inside the dishwasher.

"I have to get back now," Jeonghan sighs as he hips the dishwasher door closed and walks back to the table, "I'll see you soon?"

Seungcheol nods rather blankly. "Right. Tell Seungkwan to head home immediately."

"Will do," Jeonghan smiles before waving him goodbye, and Seungcheol finds himself smiling back, even though he's still feeling uneasy about the future of their... relationship, if there ever will be.

But then he figures friendship between them is a good start. There's no need to rush when it comes to love.

Right?

 

 

 

"What happened to you and Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol turns his focus from his books to the voice behind him, and he's met with Seungkwan's squinted— _judging_ —eyes. "Nothing?"

"Lies," the younger huffs, flopping down on Seungcheol's bed without so much as a permission, "His smile was wider than the front door when he pried Hansol away from me. For once, I like his gorgeous face more than mine."

"I'm actually surprised you let him," Seungcheol's focus have returned to his book, pretending to be unfazed by Seungkwan's dramatic rant.

"Hansol was too surprised to say no!" Seungkwan has his arms crossed on his chest now, eyebrows furrowing, "That idiot. I knew we should've stayed naked instead. It would chase away disturbances."

Seungcheol snorts and shakes his head. Not the time to be shoved such graphic image.

"Also, he smiled when Hansol mentioned if it was you, but he said nothing else," Seungkwan watches his elder companion with his eyes squinted and a smug smirk, "So back to my first question. What happened?"

With a groan, Seungcheol closes his notebook, Law of Demand has to wait until Seungkwan got _his_ demand. "Nothing happened, Seungkwan, we just slept together!"

"You slept together?!" Seungkwan shrieks. Seungcheol has to clamp a hand to his mouth because what if their neighbors heard?!

"Not you and Hansol kind of slept together, we just slept on the same bed," he watches the way Seungkwan looks at him still, so he just had to add, "Fully clothed."

Seungkwan huffs, clearly disappointed. "Damn. That's no fun at all. Was that it?"

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you were hoping for."

"He clearly has the hots for you," Seungkwan states, matter-of-factly, _'duh'_ all over his face, "and you're obviously — weirdly — head over heels for him, so when are you going to hook up for real?"

"We're not— That's too early for that!"

"You've known him for six months! I've known Hansol for two and a half and look where we are now."

"It's different, teenagers can't hold down their dicks at will."

Seungcheol cries out as Seungkwan kicks his shin.

"Do you _really_ need me to jump in to help?"

"I'm fine, Seungkwan," Seungcheol groaned, pushing Seungkwan off his bed until he squeaks involuntarily, "I don't need any help, and especially not from you."

"Boy, you should really get laid, I don't like grumpiness in my house."

Seungcheol glares at him. "You're the sole reason I'm grumpy."

"A denial, huh," Seungkwan shrugs, almost sending Seungcheol pouncing at him in frustration. "Sure, whatever makes you sleep better at night, dear hyung of mine."

Seungcheol decides to just kick him out of his room entirely, slamming the door to his face with a grumble.

 

 

 

 **[** chat **(2)** : **seungkwan** _(yourbestboo)_ and **hansol** _(hanstealingyoursol)_   **| 11:43PM ]**

 

 **yourbestboo:** i have a plan

 **hanstealingyoursol:** it's almost midnight  
**hanstealingyoursol:** no you don't

 **yourbestboo:** wow youre a very supportive boyfriend

 **hanstealingyoursol:** i try :)  
**hanstealingyoursol:** go to sleep, seungkwan  
**hanstealingyoursol:** i thought you said you have morning class tmrw?

 **yourbestboo:** u know how cheol hyung is like  
**yourbestboo:** crushing deep oceans on han hyung but too coward to make a move

 **hanstealingyoursol:** dont u love it when you're treated like passing wind  
**hanstealingyoursol:** also yea 

 **yourbestboo:** and how han hyung crushes on him all the same but tries to be calm and not obvious about it

 **hanstealingyoursol:** thats  
**hanstealingyoursol:** that one's news wow r u sure

 **yourbestboo:** ??? you're his roommate how do u not notice

 **hanstealingyoursol:** ok 1. not a roommate, i just crash at his place a lot

 **yourbestboo:** oh my bf is a leech

 **hanstealingyoursol:** 2\. he doesnt do crushes  
**hanstealingyoursol:** I HELP COOK MEALS SOMETIEMS OK DONT SASS ME NOW

 **yourbestboo:** well he does now  
**yourbestboo:** sure u r, sure u r

 **hanstealingyoursol:** how do u know

 **yourbestboo:** i just do  
**yourbestboo:** and ure a dumb so ofc u dont notice

 **hanstealingyoursol:** HEY

 **yourbestboo:** so i was thinking  
**yourbestboo:** lets be cupids  
**yourbestboo:** at this rate were gonna have grandkids before they hook up

 **hanstealingyoursol:** is this  
**hanstealingyoursol:** did u just sneak a piece of future imagination of us

 **yourbestboo:** i didnt say our grandkids _together_

 **hanstealingyoursol:** :(

 **yourbestboo:** l i s t e n   
**yourbestboo:** and focus !!  
**yourbestboo:** welltalkaboutthatsomeothertime

 **hanstealingyoursol:** :)

 **yourbestboo:** so r u in or r u in

 **hanstealingyoursol:** whats in it for me

 **yourbestboo:** . . . icb  
**yourbestboo:** im the best thing uve ever got why r u asking for anything else

 **hanstealingyoursol:** damn u right

 **yourbestboo:** thats my boy  
**yourbestboo:** come over tmw @ 2  
**yourbestboo:** cheol hyung has class until 6

 **hanstealingyoursol:** ill be there sharp with snacks 

 **yourbestboo:** i kno i lov u for a reason

 

 


End file.
